pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin 3:Return to the Pikmin Planet
Pikmin 3: Return to the Pikmin Planet is the third Pikmin game in the Pikmin Series. It is for the Nintendo Wii and is rated E. Story Captain Olimar, Louie, and The President have been back from the Planet of the Pikmin for a few days. Suddenly, Olimar's TV blares with a newsflash. "Breaking news! The President of leading Hocotate transport company Hocotate Freight has been kidnapped! Here we are at the scene of the crime, his house. A note was left on the table, from the thieves, demanding 20,000 pokos be delivered to them if we want the President back. Here is an intervi-" Olimar turns off the TV, grabs his son, (whom he promised to take to his next trip), and rushes to Louie's house. He knows how to pay off the debt- Returning to the Planet of the Pikmin! Areas The areas in this game are much larger than in Pikmin 2. Caves return, but the areas are Pikmin 1 size. *Frontier Forest *Desert of Wrath *Pond of Tranquility *Underground Garden *Mount Discipline *Winter Wastelands *Finale Forest Controls This game requires the Nunchuck. You can also use the Gamecube controller. *A: Punch, pluck, throw Pikmin *B: Whistle *1: Disband group *2: Switch Captains *Control Pad: Switch Pikmin while throwing *+: Pause menu *-: Overhead view *Control stick: Move *C: Zoom *Z: View angle *Cursor (Wiimote pointed at screen): Swarm Pikmin to where the cursor is Game Modes *Story Mode: Duh. *2-P Mode: You can play two player, like Pikmin 2's multiplayer. *Wifi: Like Multiplayer, but wifi. *Challenge Mode: Like Pikmin 2's challenge mode. It must be unlocked by getting The Key. *Cave Creator: Once you get the Imaginative Binder, you can build your own caves. *Sound Player: Once you get the Musical Disc, you can listen to various tracks you have heard here. *Records: Quickest time beat, least Pikmin lost, most Pikmin lost, etc. *Options: Change the sound settings, graphic sharpness, etc. Glitches and Easter Eggs Easter Eggs Play as Red Bulborb To play as a Red Bulborb on the title screen, press Z. C will make you eat Pikmin, B will dismiss the Red Bulborb. If the area the title screen is in is the Underground Garden, Mount Discipline, or Finale Forest, it will be a Yellow Bulborb. Play as Flint Beetle To play as a Flint Beetle on the title screen, press C. Z will make you flip over, and B will dismiss it. If you are in Mount Discipline on the title screen, you will get an Agitated Flint Beetle (A will let you hit Pikmin) and if you're in the Underground Garden then a Glint Beetle will appear instead. Play as Fiery Blowhog To play as a Fiery Blowhog on the title screen, press B. C will make you breathe fire, and Z will dismiss you. There is also a 1/10 chance of a Watery Blowhog appearing instead. Nintendo Cameos This game has several Nintendo cameos as treasures and other things. The list of treasures are: *Hero's Cap (Mario's Hat) *Banana 2 Hat (Luigi's Hat) *Demon Mask (Majora's Mask) *Waker of Winds (Wind Waker) *Time Instrument (Ocarina of Time) *Fun Box 1 (NES) *Fun Box 2 (SNES) *Fun Box 3 (N64) *Fun Box 4 (GameCube) *Fun Box 5 (Wii) *Portable Fun Box (DSi) *Crimson Turtle Protector (Red Turtle Shell) *Epic Helmet (Captain Falcon's Helmet) *the link so you can play this game Glitches Vanishing Orange Empress Bulblax In the Underground Garden, there is an Empress Bulblax in the overworld guarding a cave. If you don't defeat it by day 25 an Orange Empress Bulblax replaces it. Get it to slither towards your Pikmin enough so that the entrance to the cave is uncovered. If you walk up, during the Ship's speech the Orange Empress Bulblax will have climbed back on and you will be trapped under/inside. The only way out is for the day to end. If you get her to slither away again and go in, than when you come out she will have vanished and the treasure she's holding, the Steel Suit, an important upgrade to Olimar's suit, will have vanished with her. This is a very dangerous glitch, and since it saves when a cave is entered you cannot restart the game to stop it from happening. Pikmin *'Red Pikmin' Red Pikmin are the first Pikmin you find. They have above-average strength and are not damaged by fire. *'Yellow Pikmin' Yellow Pikmin are the second Pikmin you find. They have average strength, above average throw, and are not damaged by electricity. *'Green Pikmin' Green Pikmin are the third type of Pikmin you find. They have below average strength, but excellent throw. They are not blown away by wind, and can get items from long gaps. *'Purple Pikmin' Purple Pikmin are the fourth type of Pikmin you find. They have excellent strength, bad throw, and will sometimes stun enemies when thrown. They have the strength of 10 Pikmin. *'Blue Pikmin' Blue Pikmin are the fifth kind of Pikmin in this game. They will not drown in water, and have average strength and throw. *'Orange Pikmin' Orange Pikmin are the sixth kind of Pikmin you discover. They can hold bomb rocks, are explosion-resistant, and will sometimes hurt an enemy when eaten due to the spikes on it's back. Cannon enemies like the Gatling Groink and Man-at-Legs have their cannons counted as explosions, so they are resistant to that too. *'White Pikmin' White Pikmin are the seventh kind of Pikmin you'll find. They are small and have average throw and bad strength. They are poison-resistant and will poison enemies if eaten. *'Black Pikmin' Black Pikmin are the eighth and semifinal Pikmin in this game. They can walk in acid, which looks like green water, without instantly getting killed like any other color. They also have yellow eyes. *'Cyan Pikmin' Cyan Pikmin are the last Pikmin found in this game. They can survive bitter cold temperatures and have tails, and will freeze an enemy if eaten sometimes. Enemies *Fearless Snitchbug *Flint Flicker Return to the Pikmin Planet